Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2009-515090 (Patent Document 1) discloses an arrangement for use in a valve opening/closing timing control apparatus for an internal combustion engine, in which a control valve for controlling a feeding state of working fluid is provided inside a bolt member that connects a cam shaft and a driven-side rotary body. The control valve includes, in a flow passage space formed inside the bolt member, a check ball (a “valve body”) and a valve housing (a “valve accommodating body”) accommodating the check ball. The valve housing includes a filter for removing foreign substance contained in the working fluid. Fluid flowing in from the outer circumferential side of the bolt member is fed as flowing through the filter of the valve housing, thus pushing open the check ball. The valve housing is maintained in position relative to an opening of the bolt member by a ring-like stopper member.